On the Road
by fujikaru
Summary: Developing story of relations between our favorite boy band. Skips around throughout the game, and some backstory as well. Will be smut in later chapters. Rating will eventually go up. Mild language and boy on boy action. I'm not ashamed.
1. Chapter 1

Noctis exhaled, his breath clouding the window. A cold rain fell outside of the Regalia as the engine hummed over the hilly countryside. Gladiolus stretched across the backseat with his book resting open on his broad chest. He took up more than his fair share of the limited space in the back, and Noctis sat squished against the door. Prompto was curled cross-legged in the front seat, his camera at the ready, eagerly pressing his face against the windows to look for the perfect picture.

Though they had been traveling for hours, Ignis showed no sign of tiring. Cradling a cup of Ebony coffee, he drank sparingly to make it last for the remainder of the trip. He was the only one who was capable of driving through poor weather, which wouldn't be letting up anytime soon.

Ignis cleared his throat, looking back at Noctis through the rearview mirror. "Your Highness, it is starting to get dark. We should not be on the road for too much longer."

It was nearing 6:30 on the glowing dashboard clock. Noctis nodded. "You're right. Let's pull off and find some place to stay the night."

Grunting at the disturbance of sound, Gladiolus sat up, closing his book, and rubbed at the lingering sleep in his eyes. "A bed sounds wonderful."

Prompto brightened. "Yeah, I could go for a shower. And something to eat!"

The four men had been traveling for weeks, stopping only when they had to. The Empire, recently declaring war on their home city, Lucis, was hunting for them and for the last remaining member of the royal family. The young prince had managed to escape the carnage with three of his closest friends and strongest fighters, but carried the weight of his defeated kingdom and future of being the king alone. Without the knowledge of whether anyone back in Crown City was still alive, the four decided that their best chance was heading towards the coast of Caem. From there, they could cross the sea to gather allies and gain strength until they were ready to return home and regain the throne.

Shortly after seven, the Regalia drove into a small desert town. Ignis had pulled over and parked on the side of the road, stretching as he stepped out of the car. Besides a gas station, a shady motel, and a handful of short houses, the only other prominent and busy building was a greasy Crow Burger restaurant. Dozens of street lamps illuminated the surrounding area, effectively keeping the daemons at bay.

"Smile!" and the camera flashed, catching Ignis's slightly annoyed features in a perfect picture. "Love the lighting. Saving that one," and Prompto grinned down at his camera.

"I'm gonna go get us a room," Gladio called over his shoulder, Noctis following closely behind.

The motel was small and dusty, but cheap. Four beds lined the far wall, and a sitting area was connected to the bathroom. Ignis had brought in some food from across the street, and they sat around the table at ease, eating and talking about plans for the coming days.

Gladio got the first shower of the night after sharply elbowing the much smaller Prompto out of the way. It was one of the few relaxing moments on the trip where he didn't have to worry about anyone, especially his prince, for at least a little while. Changing into baggy pants, he opened the door with a gust of steam, and found Ignis waiting impatiently right outside.

"Yo."

His greeting was met with a sharp exhale and Ignis handed him a clean shirt.

"Please put this on. And go entertain Prompto before he has a breakdown about taking a shower last." Ignis removed his glasses and stepped around the large man before shutting the bathroom door behind him. Gladio tossed the shirt on the floor, preferring going topless as often as possible. The young prince was already in bed and under the covers, but Prompto sat in his chair sulking and going through the pictures he had taken over the past couple of days.

"Why do you guys always get to take showers first?"

Gladio sat down heavily across the table. "Because Iggy and I are the only ones who do anything around here." He looked over at the bundle in the bed. "Is Noctis already asleep?"

Prompto pouted but said nothing about the previous comment. "Yeah. I guess he was just really tired."

Gladio began to towel his hair dry. The prince had been exhausted recently, falling asleep at every car ride, restaurant, and break that they got. He knew the incredible stress that was placed on the prince, and he was getting worried about Noctis. Monster battles were starting to take their toll, and everyone looked more haggard than they did before they left.

"Show me your favorites."

"Huh?" Prompto glanced up.

"Show me your favorite pictures that you took."

Prompto beamed, and leapt up and over to Gladio, leaning in so that they could both see the screen.

Ignis took deep breaths, leaning heavily against the shower wall. The water streamed over his back, and he rubbed at the knots in his neck. He felt the burden of the mission more heavily than the others. It was hard not knowing how long this journey would last, or how they were going to keep Noctis safe. It was his King-appointed job to watch and guide the prince; Gladio was his shield, but Ignis was his mentor. He had known Noctis for his entire life, supporting and planning the prince's every decision. Now, Noctis was to be the King, if only he could act like it. Ignis took another deep breath.

The next morning came too early. The group had started to become adept at packing and leaving swiftly, trying to be ready for their next long day of travel. Noctis had to be rolled out of bed and begrudgingly staggered towards the bathroom. Already up and dressed, Ignis was folding and sorting laundry, and had laid out fresh bread and juice that was bought from a block away. Prompto was huddled around the pastries like a bird, inhaling food as quickly as humanly possible while Gladio sat at the table reading the morning paper.

Noctis showered slowly, his mind still in a haze of sleep. Forgetting a change of clean clothes, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Ignis was waiting for him, completely unperturbed, and handed him freshly laundered fatigues. Noctis mumbled a thank you before turning back into the bathroom. Gladio looked up from his paper and, for only a moment, let his gaze linger on the prince.

The look did not go unnoticed and Ignis and Gladio locked eyes. Nothing was said.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio swept his hand back, catching the young prince in the jaw. Noctis flew backwards, landing heavily on his tailbone. He yelped, grabbing at the bruises forming on his back and face.

"Again." Gladio reached down to help the prince back to his feet.

"Hang on; I need a break," and Noctis grabbed for his water before sitting down gingerly.

"You're never gonna win against daemons if you are always on your ass."

Gladio's remark was met with a sneer. "Have _you_ ever fought daemons?"

"No. But I know that I could if I had to. Unlike his Highness."

Noctis huffed, staring intently at the ground as Gladio sat down next to him.

The prince could be difficult at the best of times, and it was useless to antagonize him any further.

"How about I teach you some hand-to-hand combat, then? Being able to take down your opponent without a weapon is a necessary skill that you will have to learn eventually."

Noctis looked over at Gladio, and was met with an encouraging smile. Thinking it over for a moment, he set down the practice sword and stood to face the bigger man.

"Alright, but don't just throw me around. Actually teach me so that I can beat you."

Gladio stood, laughing, and shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I teach you; you think that you are _ever_ going to be able to beat me?"

He laughed again at the obvious scowl from the prince. "Okay, okay. Sparring one-on-one. Square off your shoulders. And bend you knees! Anticipate my moves," and Gladiolus lunged at Noctis, pinning him against the floor in a matter of seconds.

With the air knocked out of his lungs, the prince could only muster a steely eyed glare. Gladio grinned, a surge of emotion flooding into him as he looked at the disheveled prince below. Quickly regaining composure, Gladio once again helped the prince to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

The pasta is a little overdone but Noctis would have to deal with it. Not that he would even notice. Packing a suitable dinner for the otherwise undernourished prince, Ignis climbed into the Regalia, recently loaned to him from the King. Noctis had been given his own penthouse across the city, and though he was on his own, Ignis still had to come over and check on him, making sure that something dead hadn't crawled into the pantry, or that the prince ever did his laundry. Traffic took longer than anticipated and by the time he arrived outside the lavish apartments, he was nine minutes later than usual. No matter. Briefly nodding to doorman, he walked inside and pushed the elevator button to the top floor, noting the dust in the hallway and a desperate need for vacuuming. Fumbling for his keys as he maneuvered the bag of dinner, he quickly walked inside and down the familiar route to the kitchen. Turning on the kitchen lights, Ignis froze mid-step into the room.

Gladio started and quickly turned as the lights came on, pulling his shirt down over his chest. Noctis sat on the countertop behind him, frantically adjusting his own clothing and hair. Nobody said anything for a moment, and Gladio finally took a step forward.

"Ignis, this isn't…"

Ignis raised his hand to silence him, but made no eye contact. He walked past the two and set the cooling food on the table, taking a moment to clean and straighten his glasses and contemplate his next words.

"Gladio, I will see you in a couple of minutes downstairs, and then I will drop you off at home. And Noctis," Ignis turned, setting his jaw as to control his words, "We will talk tomorrow morning. You also have a meeting with your father in the afternoon to discuss the future security meetings that are quickly approaching." Setting down a small folder that he intended for the prince to look over, Ignis turned and left without a word.

…

He had already pulled the car around up front, and was sitting with every muscle tensed in his body as Gladio walked up to the Regalia, gently closing the door behind him. Ignis stared only straight ahead, and started driving a little faster than normal.

"Iggy, listen. It's just…"

"Be quiet. What do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea what the hell you're doing?!" It was very rare for the strategist to lose his temper, but it was terrifying, and Gladio began shrinking at the onslaught of anger.

" _Kissing_ the crown prince? Your duty is as his shield, and I walk in to you _making out_ with Noctis? Do you have any idea what would happen if someone found out? What the fuck, Gladiolus?" Anger was one thing, but to hear the man cuss was on another level altogether. "What am I supposed to do? Act like it never happened? Tell someone and have you deported outside the royal walls?"

"Ignis, this isn't a bad thing."

"Not a _bad_ thing? You are in no position to tell me what is good or bad for the prince! You are the King's Shield, and it is completely inappropriate for you to act romantically towards him. You will compromise his safety with your stupidity."

"And how's that? Because I care for him more now, I would let something happen to him? Noctis wanted this relationship, and I think that having someone there for him is a lot better than having someone constantly bitching at him like you do."

Ignis tightened his grip on the wheel and Gladio instantly regretted going too far.

"Listen, Ignis. I'm sorry. It's just, Noctis is finally growing into being a king. He chose this and I couldn't be happier. I know what I am getting myself into and I'm prepared to deal with things as they come."

"Oh? And what happens when your little romance comes to an end? How is your bond to your king going to hold up then?"

"We don't know yet. But I am prepared to hold up my oath even if something went wrong. I feel like this is good for Noctis, and I certainly know that it has been good for me. I'm happy, Ignis. Nobody knows about this except for you."

Ignis said nothing until they were outside Gladio's house. Coming to a rather abrupt stop, Ignis finally turned.

"We will continue this in the morning. I will say nothing of this to others for the time being, I need some time to think. Get out."


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis sat on his couch, hand dug into the cushions. His phone told him that it was 7:14 in the morning but he couldn't sleep, only pace restlessly and constantly check his phone, waiting on any word from Gladio. What a fucking mess, he thought. Of all the people to walk in, the only person worse than Ignis would have to be King Regis himself. He had no idea what would happen to Gladio if this got out. How could they be so stupid as to let themselves be caught? He sat back, massaging his temples.

A soft click brought Noctis out of his misery as Ignis opened the door to the apartment. He was immaculately dressed, holding his thermos of coffee. Still making no eye contact, he sat down across from the prince, crossing his legs in front of him.

"I'm going to be honest, your Highness, but I don't really know what to say."

"I know."

There wasn't any anger in Ignis's voice and the man appeared very quiet and reserved, a stark contrast to the lecture Noctis was expecting.

"I have yet to speak to anyone else about last night. I understand that it isn't technically my business to know every aspect of your personal life, but, this is more serious than just having a fling with some commoner. Jesus, Noctis, I didn't even know that you are, well, attracted to the same sex." Ignis fidgeted with the fabric of his shirt. "I thought that we had a closer relationship than that. I was hoping that you would feel comfortable enough to tell me these kind of things."

Noctis looked up, surprised at the hurt coming from Ignis's voice.

"I understand you not wanting to tell me about Gladio. Though I could not advise against it more, Gladiolus explained the mutual enjoyment of your relationship. You are two grown men, and you can make these decisions for yourselves. I will keep this to myself if you so wish it, but understand me now: if I feel that your safety or well-being is compromised in any way, I will take every step necessary to remove you from this situation."

Noctis slowly let out the breath he had been holding, staring at the man before him and realizing the meaning of what he was saying.

"I will not necessarily give my blessing, but I will not hinder the two of you continuing this relationship. But please, in the future, keep me informed and let me know if I should, ah, come over on a different day."

" 'Kay."

Ignis stood, turning to leave. "Um, does Prompto know about this?"

"No."

The advisor nodded. "Did you read over that file I left on the counter? Your meeting with the council and your father is in a couple of hours. I suggest you try to sleep for a little bit beforehand."


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis answered the soft knock on the door.

"Yo." A range of emotion swept over him as Gladio casually stood in his doorway.

"Are you gonna invite me in? Or are we just standing here?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Come in." Noctis kicked himself for staring.

"Why the invite over? You sounded pretty strange on the phone."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Gladio collapsed into the plush armchair, adjusting his huge body to try and make himself more comfortable. "Shoot."

Noctis stood, gripping at the countertop behind him. Gods, why did this have to be so hard? He looked over at his Shield. If he said anything, his social and royal standing could be ruined, or — even worse — he could lose one of his closest friends. But keeping silent was agony. For years now the Crown Prince has held onto his feelings and secrets. Noctis let out the breath he was holding and looked up, locking eyes with Gladiolus. The big man seemed tense. Noctis fussed with the buttons on his shirt, suddenly feeling self-conscious around the perfectly sculpted soldier. He let out another long breath.

"I like you."

Gladio broke into a huge grin. "Good. If you didn't we would have a problem. Lets me know I'm doing my jo…"

"No! I mean, I _like_ you."

Gladio faltered for a moment, and his face an unreadable mask.

"Dammit. I mean, I have feelings for you. I just, I don't know what to say. You're my Shield and my friend but, for a long time now I've thought of you more than…"

"I've noticed."

Noctis looked horrified, his face turning deep red, and he dug his fingers back into the countertop.

"What? You don't think I've noticed the looks and extra training you've been comin' to? Nobody is that motivated. 'Specially you of all people. You were never exactly subtle about it." Gladio leaned back into the chair, slightly too small for him. He closed his eyes and let out his own long breath. "I've had feelings for you too, ya know." He looked up at the prince, and his dark amber eyes betrayed his own fear.

Both men stayed frozen in silence, and Noctis finally walked over before sitting gingerly on the couch across from Gladio.

"Um, so what now?"

Gladiolus chuckled, "I've never really thought that far ahead. In all honesty, I was going to die with that secret. Gods, do you know what would happen if that came out?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Ignis would fuckin' kill me." The threat of violence coming from the bookish man was almost too much for Noct, and both of them broke into a fit of laughter.

"We could try." Noctis curled his legs under him.

"Try what? Having a relationship? Do you know how hard that would be to keep secret? Or what could happen between us if it didn't work out?" Gladiolus rubbed hard at his jawline, a nervous tick that all Amicitia men possessed.

"I know. I'm willing to work with that. You mean that much to me." The prince stared deeply into the floor.

Gladiolus raised his eyebrows. "Well, there are gonna be consequences." The Shield started rubbing at his jaw again. "I think I would like to try." His voice was uncharacteristically soft, the bravado gone. "Does Prompto know?"

"No. He can't. He thinks that I like girls and…"

"So does Iris. She's determined to get me with this young girl that I work with and, well, neither of them could keep a secret for shit."

"And Ignis?"

"I would choose death before Specs ever found out."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hand me the pliers." Reaching from under the Regalia, Ignis waved a gloved hand until pliers were firmly in his grasp. A few moments passed before he continued, muffled beneath the car, "I don't think that this is something I can fix. There is a massive leak, and without the proper tools, there is no way to make it stop." He rolled himself back onto the road, and Prompto clasped his hand, hauling him to his feet.

The four boys sat on the roadside, praying for a miracle so that they wouldn't have to push the car back to Hammerhead again. But as the day wore on and nightfall became a closing threat, there was no other choice.

It was dusk before the car rolled into the garage and Cindy stood next to their car furiously shaking her head.

"What y'all do this time? It looks like you took 'er off-road."

Ignis shot Noctis a withering look while the prince stared anywhere else in the shop. "I did what I could to try and fix it, but the damage is beyond my expertise. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, Ms. Aurum, but you are the only one that can work on a city car."

"You know about cars? Never pegged you as the mechanical type." Cindy lifted her hat to pull her hair away from her face. "And my name's Cindy. 'Ms.' is too fancy. I'll see what I can do about yer car. But it might take me some time." She glanced over the tired group. "Why don't y'all go on and get something to eat? And some rest. I'll take good care of 'er."

A small RV was better than camping, despite Gladio's protests. Prompto sat next to Noctis on folding chairs in the parking lot, waiting for dinner as Ignis cooked inside.

"God, Cindy is so cool. She really knows her stuff. She's so smart. And pretty! I wonder if she has a boyfriend? I wonder if I could ask her." The young photographer toyed with his camera settings. "What do you think, Noct?"

"Eh, she's not really my type."

"NOT your type? Dude, is _anyone_ gonna be your type? Come on, big guy, back me up here."

Gladiolus was doing pushups, one arm at a time. "I'm not seeing it, Prompto."

"I cannot _believe_ you guys."

"Believe what?" Ignis appeared behind the prince, setting down a plate of fish and steamed vegetables.

Prompto turned, "They don't think that Cindy is cute! What do you think?"

Still holding a plate of food, Ignis blinked slowly. "I think that Ms. Aurum is a very attractive young woman," and set down Gladio's serving before turning back inside.

"Okay, did anyone else think that was weird?" Prompto leaned in close to the table.

"What, Specs? I'm surprised he knows what a woman is," and the Shield stifled back laughter as Noctis snickered and choked on his food.

"I might be more versed in women than most of us." The strategist returned, handing Prompto a large plate of food before finally sitting down with his own dinner, catching Gladio's glare.

Missing the staring match and tension around him, Prompto stuffed a huge bite of food in his mouth and looked into the direction of the garage. "I've never even _kissed_ a girl before."

"Aw, come-on man. You're going to find somebody," said Noctis, throwing a light punch at the cameraman's arm.

"You think so? I hope that when I do she's gonna have huge…"

"Hey boys. Whatcha y'all up to?" Cindy leaned against the RV, her sudden appearance causing Prompto to yelp. She smiled, and walked over to the table, ignoring the deepening red of Prompto's face. "I put in the order fer some parts, but," she took off her hat and ran a hand through her curls, "they are really expensive and special pieces, comin' from Crown City itself. I don't know how long it's gonna take before she's up and runnin'."

Ignis set down his dinner and stood, offering his seat, "We really appreciate you working so late for us, and we are more than able to pay for the repairs." He paused, and adjusted his glasses, "Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"I s'ppose I could grab a bite." She sat down and looked as Ignis went inside. "Well ain't he just the gentleman?"

Noctis snorted. "Who, Specs? That's just how he is."

Ignis returned almost immediately, handing a plate of food and a beer to the mechanic. "His Highness caught the fish today; Sea Bass with a three-mushroom cream garnish, and a vegetable medley steamed and cooked in an Altissian white wine. Ah, and the beer is from Galdin. Compliments of Gladiolus." Ignis leaned against Noctis' chair and continued to eat.

Cindy stared for a moment at the food on her plate. "Y'all eat like this all the time?"

"Most of the time. Iggy is a pretty good chef." Gladiolus smiled and shrugged. "Sometimes when he's mad though we just get toast."

"I do nothing of the sort." The strategist poked at the food on his plate.

Cindy laughed. "You boys are just too much. Pawpaw warned me about you and yer shenanigans."

"Well your grandfather is a smart man." Ignis set down his plate, grabbing the unopened beer Prompto was reaching for. "What was wrong with the Regalia?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated. But…" Cindy sipped at her beer, "Maybe I could just show you instead."

"Well I'm sure that it's a little late for…"

Prompto was quick to interrupt Ignis, "He would love to see the car! And I, for one, am tired. And so is everybody else. And, we got the dishes tonight. So," Prompto flashed a huge grin. "We're just gonna call it an early night."

"His Highness does need his beauty sleep." The Shield was completely unconcerned by the little sounds of protest Noctis made as Gladio practically picked him up and towards the RV.

" 'Night Cindy."

"Yeah, goodnight Cindy. See you tomorrow."

In a matter of seconds, Ignis and Cindy found themselves alone outside, and he tried to cover up his look of alarm.

"Those boys are somethin' aren't they?"

"Indeed." He cursed those boys and their amazing ability to make his life harder.

"Well," Cindy sipped at her beer, "No use dawdlin'." Standing, she turned, "You comin'?"


End file.
